The Mechanics of Love
by Nexy - Shadowstreak
Summary: Starts in Mass Effect one. Follow the story of one of the Engineers on the Normandy, and how she falls in love with a certain turian. Rated for language, rating subject to change in the future.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Nexy here.**

**This is my first time writing a story in 2nd person POV.**

**Any criticism, good or bad is welcome.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

She was always unlike other girls.

Always a little...

Different.

When she was young she had dabbled in lots of things, but mostly she just drew a lot. She drew space, different planets, the beautiful and mysterious Asari that she would see on rare occasion, wandering around her home world. From the young age of five, her life dream was to make it into space.

This scared her parents, who wanted her to live the stereotypical American life.

Well, the old one anyways.

Find a nice job that paid well. Give them some grandbabies with a husband that she settled down with for life.

A nice _human_ husband.

They wanted for her, what they couldn't convince their other two children to have.

Arianna was the baby in her family, even at 22 years old. She was born on the 16th of November, 2161. Her older sister Sarah was twenty seven, married, and about to have her first kid. A boy, they thought. She had gone into the medical career, working on one of the military hospitals on Mars. Her husband, Grant, had met her there, after she patched up a few of his bullet wounds. Mark had charmed his way into a date with her, which turned into quite a few. After a while they had eventually ended up getting married, and settling down on the colony on mars.

She was living the space life, even if it wasn't the kind Arianna had wanted.

Arianna's older brother, Steven, had followed in her fathers footsteps. He was an alliance military grunt, flying around space and doing whatever it was that he did. He wasn't necessarily one of the best out there, but he had made his way up the ranks. Steven was 29 now, and he had joined up with the Alliance as soon as he turned 18. Steven was still single, but he was seeing the action Arianna craved.

Her father, Andrew, was a marine. Born and raised. The man never made it very far up the ranks, but he was one of the toughest soldiers there was.

He had fought firsthand in the First Contact war. They recruited anyone who could shoot a gun.

And because of the war, her father _hated_ all of the Aliens, namely Turians, with a burning passion. This, he shared with her mother. Both the fear of aliens and the hatred of space is what drove the Tasat's to try and keep their children on Earth, 'where they belonged.'

Arianna though... She was fascinated with both space and aliens. Awestruck, even.

Arianna was around the age of twelve when her father's old friend Jove Delius had asked him to help him repair a broken down shuttle.

Jove was a mechanic, through and through. He owned a big mechanics shop in the town they lived in, which was about thirty minutes away from the Alliance HQ. He got a lot of work because of that, and after quite a few Alliance ships needed simultaneous repairs from being in battle, he was low on hands to help.

Andrew had dabbled in mechanics after he retired, for lack of money and something better to do then sit around and watch TV all day.

The engine had needed a full work-up done, and Andrew offered to do it for very low pay. Arianna decided she would help him that day, and stuck around, learning the different tools names, and the parts. She learned why they went where they did, and what they each did. It was something that, apparently, interested her. She asked so many questions that day. "Daddy where does this go? What does it do? How? Why?"

And her flustered father had finally chuckled and told her if she was so interested in mechanics, maybe she should go learn herself, shooing her out of the garage.

That simple, innocent thing changed her life. Forever.

She delved into books. She learned shuttles, cars, spacecraft, and weapons, everything she could get her grubby little hands on.

She would take everything apart and put it back together again. Sometimes, it would even work better than before.

Others times however, she would get a scolding for ruining something.

As she got older, she ruined less and less. Her parents weren't rich, by any measure. But they would buy her everything they could to push her along her mechanic path. Her parents thought that they could keep her on Earth with them if she became a mechanic.

At 16 years old, she was already an outstanding mechanic. Quite possibly one of the best in the field. Her father's old friend Jove saw this, and gave her a job in his large mechanics warehouse that specialized in shuttles, and large space craft. Fighting spacecraft.

Alien Spacecraft.

She saw more aliens then she ever had. Not a lot, not by a long shot. But she saw them more frequently.

Not long after her 22nd birthday, when she had to repair an Alliance Military spacecraft's engine, her life changed direction. Exactly the way she had wanted it too.

She was just leaving, and patted her boss on the back as she began walking towards the door.

"See'ya Jove." She said heavily, exhausted from the heat in the engine room from earlier. A man in uniform strode past her quickly to where Jove was sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, the Alliance vessel you worked on earlier, can you tell me the name of the mechanic who did the repairs?"

She turned around and said, a little indignantly, "I did." And looked the man in the eye, daring him to tell her she did something wrong.

He ran up to her, excitedly "I'm Raphael Vega, the chief engineer aboard the _SV Helios._ You've increased our power output _tenfold_ just from whatever you did in the engine!"

She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Sir, all I did was replace a few parts and pieces with a couple I made myself. They're designed to maximize the efficiency of the power output."

He gaped for a minute. "_You made those parts?_"

"Yes I did." She proudly said, putting her chin up, "You won't find any other like it in the entire galaxy."

He nodded. "What's your name girl? The Alliance could use a good mechanic like you."

"Arianna Tasat." She said proudly, allowing a large smirk to overtake her face.

"You're not in the recruiting list are you? I can put in a good word for you..."

Her face fell. "N-no sir... I'm uh. Just a regular mechanic."

The man laughed, "With talent like yours, that's not going to matter. I'd like to see if I could get you a job on one of the ships in the fleet. Wanna go to space kid?"

She nodded vigorously, bringing her hands together in an almost pleading manner, a large hopeful smile spread across her face. "It's been my dream since I was a little girl!"

He was smiling widely, "I'll talk to a few of my friends in the higher ups and see if I can pull some strings for you..." He winked at her and strode towards his ship, only looking back at her to say "We'll be in touch Arianna."

And then he was gone.

She whipped around and looked at Jove, who was staring at her like a fish out of water.

"Holy shit Jove what just happened?" She simply asked.

He brought his mouth back up and shook his head a few times, "I dunno Ari, but you better go home an' tell your daddy. He ain't gunna be none too happy you made nice with some Alliance man who offered you a job in space."

She scrunched her brows together. Shouldn't he have been happy for her? Everyone knew it was her aspiration to get into space.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Jove."

When she got home her father was sitting in the living room watching the galactic news. Her father was a very gruff man, built like a tank. He was still strong and muscular, even in his mid 50's. He had brown hair, which was slowly trying to go grey and shockingly green eyes. His eyes fell upon her and his slightly wrinkled face fell into a smile.

She always had been daddy's little girl.

"Hey sweet-pea. How was work?" He said, muting the television with his Omni-tool.

She scratched the back of her head, like she always did when she was nervous, or embarrassed. "Uhm... I fixed an Alliance space-cruiser today. That's all."

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Air, you know I know you better than that. What else happened?"

She closed her eyes and decided to just go for it. "Uhm... The lead engineer kind of offered to get me a job in the Alliance fleet, aboard one of the ships." She peeked an eye open to gauge his reaction.

He sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch, rubbing his hand across his face. "Arianna, you know how your mother and I feel about you going into space. Much less on an Alliance ship. Chances are you'd get stuck on a fighter-ship."

She sighed impatiently. She _knew_ this was how it would go. Why didn't anyone care what _she_ wanted? She wasn't selfish. Was it really so wrong to want something? To have earned something, and gotten offered a place because of it? She had worked hard all of her life. She had gotten good grades. She had excelled in subjects like math, mechanics, science, and astronomy.

She would have joined the Alliance, but she wasn't really the athletic type.

All she had wanted her whole life was to work on a space craft. She wanted to see the stars flashing by her at speeds she could only imagine. She wanted to meet some aliens Damnit!

She stamped her foot childishly, "Daddy, that's not_ fair_! You know I can take care of myself. You made sure I knew how to shoot a gun. I know self defense. You two let Sarah and Steven go off into space, I deserve the same chance!"

He leaned forward suddenly and thumped his fist against his thigh angrily, fire in his eyes. "Damn it Ari! We're not going to argue about this for the eighteenth time! You aren't going to space! And that's that!"

Ari's mother walked in then, drawn in by the yelling. "What's going on in here?"

She looked at her mother and willed the tears in her eyes back. "An alliance officer offered me a job on an Alliance ship."

Her mother placed a hand on her heart and made a face as though Arianna had physically struck her. "Arianna! I thought we talked about this before! Your father and I don't want you going to space! You'll get hurt!"

She straightened her back, looking them straight in the eyes when she said, "I'm twenty-two years old. No-one in this house seems to realize that. I've earned the right to make my own decisions. I'm not your little girl anymore. And one day, I will get off this rock."

She stormed into her room, tears flowing freely down her face, and ran to her bed and dug out the stack of sketchbooks she had drawn in as a child. She opened one up and gently pawed through it, heavy tears plopping down on a few of the thick pages, smearing the pencil marks and causing the colors to run.

The first was full of planets, her childish scribbles barely recognizable.

She put the first sketch book aside, and grabbed the next, opening it up and running her fingers over the brightly colored markings. This one and the next were of the different aliens she wanted to see. The beautiful blue Asari, the Salarians, the fierce reptilian Krogan, the Quarians in their beautifully patterned enviro-suits, and the Hanar, who looked an awful lot like Earth jellyfish.

She picked up the third sketchbook and delved deep into her memories, to happier times.

The fourth and fifth were full of nothing but Turians. She was fascinated by them, how something that looked so graceful was so strong. Their arms looked so thin, yet she knew behind that thick skin of theirs was pure muscle. Their heads looked like reptilian birds. They had sharp, fierce teeth. The males had long, beautiful fringes, which the females lacked, making them _far_ less interesting in her eyes.

Their face paint was one of her favorite things. They ranged from white, red and purple and to beautiful dark blues. It was a very well known fact that the Turians were a very strict, race. With the largest military in the entire galaxy.

The _entire_ galaxy.

And yet she still had never seen one with her own eyes.

It was no wonder she was fascinated with them. They were beautiful in her eyes. Taboo to everyone on earth. Just like space.

Her tears had slowed as she began to get lost in her thoughts, stroking over her pages over her pages and their markings, their colors.

Her Omni-tool beeped. She wiped her face free of tears as she noticed she had 7 new messages. Good _LORD_.

She went from the oldest to the newest. Spam, spam, spam, a college offer for mechanics, pass, an ad for... Male genital enhancement. She cringed. She'd definitely have to pass on that one. One more spam and...

From: _Raphael Vega_

_Arianna, this is the engineer you talked to earlier today, from the SV Hart? I went through your file, and we did a background check on you. I see you specialize in prototyping and modding on ships. You're a regular Quarian, know that? Turns out one of the newer prototype ships in the fleet is looking for some mechanics to keep her in top shape._

_Key here is, it's a prototype. Tech on this thing is probably going to be out of a lot peoples comfort zone. After the pieces I saw you put on, I don't think that'll be a problem for you. It sounds like its right up your alley. I've spoken to the people in charge of it, and they're willing to give you an interview, so if you go down to the Alliance HQ in DC, you're almost guaranteed to get it._

_Your appointment is at 1:30 in the main building. When you go in, tell them your name, and that you're there for the Normandy engineering interview. They'll take it from there._

_Yours truly, Raphael Vega_

_Good luck Arianna._

This was it. She was finally leaving.

Her parent's didn't know but she'd been saving up her money. She had about 20,000 credits in her bank account.

Working for 7 years with almost no expenses really pays off. She spent a lot of it on the newest Omni-tool update...

She decided then, in that split second moment.

She was going to leave.

She was going to catch the next shuttle to Alliance HQ.

She grabbed a duffel bag and threw her stuff in there. Some pajamas and a few clothes for her to just wear around. And the only dress she owned.

Just in case.

Because normally, she would never ever wear a dress.

Never. Grease-monkey's like her have no need for _dresses._

She threw in her make-up, some of her toiletries, and all of the prototyped and modded pieces and parts she could fit. And her sketchbooks. Those were too sentimental to leave behind. She glanced around her room and decided that was all she needed.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be back. Not for a very long time.

She waited until the sun was almost set, and then she sent a quick note to her boss, Jove, from her terminal, and she wrote a note to her mother, father, and her brother and sister.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for this. I'm just doing what I have to do to make my way in life. Steve and Sarah have already moved out and found their place in the world. I'm going to find my place off of it. I know you don't approve, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for how this is going to hurt you. I know these words aren't much solace. I have an interview to go to. I'll be back if it doesn't go well. If it does, well, I'll be in touch in a few days. I hope the best for you, and I'm sorry again. But I'll be back one day. I promise._

_Love your daughter, Arianna._

And with that, she was done. She arranged her bed to make it look like she was sleeping there, and put the note underneath the blanket where her head would be. She threw her bag out the window and climbed out after it. She slung the heavy bag over her shoulder and made her way silently down the darkening street.

She had a shuttle to catch.


	2. The Normandy

**Hello again guys!**

**I'm trying to get a chapter ahead at a time, and they seem to be pretty long. Thank you guys for your support. I appreciate it, thank you!**

**Any and all criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

**Don't like it? Tell me why.**

**Love it? Tell me why!**

* * *

It was still light when she quietly slipped out of her window and made her way to the shuttle area. She paid for a car to Washington DC and arrived there at about 10:30, as it was about an hour drive from her house to the hotel she had reserved in Washington.

She had booked a small hotel room at a cheap crappy hotel and slept until about noon the next day.

She woke and showered, dressing into some jeans and one of the few tops she owned that wasn't covered in grease stains and tattered. Then she applied some eyeliner, and light brown eye shadow, if not just for appearances.

Because Arianna wasn't beautiful by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she was incredibly normal looking. There was nothing about her at all that was special, or extremely beautiful.

She had medium length brown hair that she kept in a tight bun, or a ponytail, constantly, because of the hazards of her work. She got her fathers shocking green eyes, and stood tall at 5 foot 6. Her body was moderately toned and muscular from having to do quite a bit of heavy lifting, but scarred and quite frequently bruised. Her hands were rough and worn, yet another side effect of her grimy job.

She did a once over of herself and, satisfied enough with her appearance, left the hotel before briefly asking for directions from the woman in the lobby. She was nervous, but extremely excited as she made her way to the Alliance HQ.

* * *

She walked into the large doors on the front of the alliance building and spotted a pretty human secretary sitting in the middle at a large desk. Arianna walked up to her and noticed how the girl eyed her disdainfully, as if she was unworthy of stepping into such an immaculate place. Arianna was taken aback at the sheer size of the room, and how the dark tiled floors reflected the light from the lighter colored walls. It was beautiful, and it took her breath away. Arianna hadn't been very far from her hometown very often, and not very frequently by herself. This was a big change for her, already.

"Can I help you Ma'am." The pretty blonde drawled at her before popping a perfectly pink bubble. She made Arianna feel like she was a bug. Worthless and ugly, in comparison.

"Err... Yeah, I think so." She mumbled nervously, bringing up the e-mail on her Omni-tool and saying, "My name is Arianna Tasat, I'm here for the... Normandy engineering interview?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a question?"

Arianna furrowed her brows, confused by the girls' hostility towards her. "No, can you tell me where to go?"

The girl rolled her eyes at her and turned in her seat to yell at a guard standing nearby. "Yo, Kevin. This chick needs to go to the SV1 engineering party. Can you handle that for me?"

The man, named Kevin, nodded stiffly at her and Arianna jogged over to him quickly, following behind him as he went to the right and up a flight of steps. They went down numerous twisting and winding hallways, even seeming to back track a few times. There was an awkward silence between them before Arianna decided to speak up.

"Err. Sir? Do you know where you're going? I think we're going in circles. I've seen that sign six times."

Kevin chuckled and glanced at her. "Gotta make sure you're not a spy, and can't get where we don't want you too. The SV1 is top secret prototype material right now. All we even know about it is that it's a ship. But yeah, I'm trying to throw you off track. Is it working?" he smirked.

She laughed warmly, "I was lost after we came up the stairs."

A few more twists and turns and they arrived in a little room full of people, who were all filling out various data-pads. Ari secretly hoped they weren't all here for the engineering job. Because she was almost certain she didn't stand a chance against most of them. The marine directed her towards a window and left. A woman in a white lab coat slid the window open and said "Name?"

"Ah, Arianna Tasat?"

"Fill out this data-pad as much as possible, when you're done someone will come and get you to interview you and assess your skills."

"Uhm, Ok, but can I ask a question? Are all of these people here for the engineering post?"

The lady smiled sweetly and said "Honey, don't worry about it. They only called in the best of the best for this job. The fact that you're sitting in this room pretty much guarantees your position on the Normandy."

Arianna let out a relieved sigh, and thanked the woman behind the glass. She finished the questions quickly, as there weren't many. Maybe getting this job would be easier than she thought.

Every once and a while a man or woman would come in and call a person in. Arianna was a nervous wreck, even with the ladies assurances on her mind, until finally a man called her name. She stood up and walked towards him and he shook her hand in welcome, smiling kindly at her. "Hello Arianna, I'm Lieutenant Gregory Adams. I'm the Chief Engineer aboard the Normandy. I've read a lot about you from your file."

He glanced down at a data-pad and they started walking down a long dark hallway. "I'm quite impressed at the variety of mechanical knowledge you have."

She allowed herself a small smirk and proudly stated, "Thank you sir, I can fix anything from a broken com-link to downed kinetic barriers and broken weapons. I can also modify things to make them better than they were. I learned how to make my own spare parts from experience."

"Diversity like that will come in handy on the Normandy. I'd like for you to have a look inside her, and tell me what you can about it."

Her heart raced. She got to look _inside_ this thing? This brand new state of the art ship? She glanced up at him excitedly, and they reached a doorway which opened up into a ship hangar.

There was a fairly small, sleek, and shiny black and white stealth ship sitting in front of her. It had red stripes under the name _Normandy_ and SR1. Lt Adams motioned for her to move towards the airlock. Upon entering the ship, he motioned for her to go right, past a bunch of extremely new looking tech, and ushered her down the stairs. Once down the stairs they went into an elevator, into the very belly of the ship.

The elevator opened to an extremely dark, extremely open area, with some sort of vehicle parked on the right. She looked at Adams and he motioned toward it.

"This is an M35 Mako. What can you tell me about it?"

She walked up to it and inspected it curiously. She had seen older versions of these before, standard army material.

"Hmm... It's a newer version of the Grizzly. I've done some work with those. It's definitely intended for heavy duty combat, or extremely rough unforgiving terrain. You can tell that by the way that each wheel is on its own separate axel. And it looks like it has micro-thrusters on the underside. I'm guessing it has an EeZo core? To reduce mass on impact, and increase it for extra traction. And it's got a coaxial mounted machine gun, and a 155mm mass accelerator cannon on the top. How's that?" she looked at him hopefully.

He was impressed. And nodded slowly, taking in everything she said. She definitely did better than the last kid. All he could say was, "Uhm. It's a... Got a machine gun on the top! And. Maybe it's for combat?"

This girl was smart.

"Would you like to see what the _Normandy_ has got under the hood?" He smiled warmly again at her, and she looked up at him like a kid in a candy shop. He liked this girl already.

He motioned behind them at another door, next to the elevator and when they walked into the engine room she gasped. "I'll be damned if that isn't the biggest drive core I've ever seen in my entire life. How the hell did you guys even fit that monstrosity _into_ this tiny ship?! Jesus Christ. How does she handle? Who the hell's idea was this? Does she have anything else hidden I can't see?"

He smirked. He was already proud of the Normandy, even through the short time he had been in charge of maintaining her. "Slow down, slow down. Yes, the drive core is two times bigger than any other stealth ship. She handles just fine with a capable pilot. She's got a prototype stealth system. Unlike anything the galaxy's ever seen before. It was co-designed by Turians and Humans. One of the biggest area indicators of a ships location is heat emissions, which are easily picked up since temperatures in space are near zero. Ships like these generate lots of heat." He paused. Her face had lit up more and more as he talked.

"I'm following?" she said, questioning his pause. He nodded and continued. "The Normandy, however, is able to temporarily "store" this heat in lithium heat sinks deep within the hull. However, as with everything, she has her limitations. The IES, Internal Emission Sink doesn't work during FTL travel. Too much heat is generated and it wouldn't store it. It would literally cook us alive in here. Plus, even when stealth systems are activated, all one would have to do is look out a window and see us. It only hides us on sensors and indicators. Otherwise, she has your general standard edition weapons systems. She's mostly for stealth, but that doesn't mean she can't handle herself."

Arianna was stunned. This ship grew even more beautiful after she saw the engine. She had always had a way with machines.

She needed this job like she needed oxygen. She wanted this beautiful ship to be her home. She wanted to be the one to take care of it.

"One last thing, which worries me slightly about you."

She froze. Her heart stopped. "Yes?" she managed to choke out.

"You're pretty much guaranteed a spot here on the Normandy. But you don't have any military training to speak of."

She cringed. She knew this was going to end up being a problem. "I can defend myself, if that's what you're getting at. My father was in the military, and I've taken self defense courses. I know how to shoot a gun, and I can handle myself sir." She straightened while talking. As if to prove how headstrong and capable she was.

"I see. Well, I suppose I can put that in your file. We're going to be leaving for the Citadel in 2 days, and you're required to be here tomorrow at 09:00 sharp to start your new job." He shook her hand and she smiled so big it could have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Gather any belongings you need tonight and bring them with you. Civilian clothing and perhaps some valuables. You'll be given quite a few pairs of your uniform tomorrow morning. Oh, and Arianna? This is a top secret ship. None of the secrets on it are to be spilled. Or you will be tried as a criminal to the human race. Good luck." He smiled gently at her and walked her back to the little room. Kevin was there and he walked her back out to the front room.

She ran out of the HQ excitedly and caught a shuttle. She was going to treat herself to a nice dinner, and a nice hot bath. Then she was going to e-mail her parents and tell them what was going on.

Her life had just made a turn for the better. In two days, her dream was going to come true, and she would be in space. Not only that, but she was going to the Citadel.

The one place at the top of her 'to-do' list.

Everything was perfect in that moment.

But as with all good things, it always has to come to an end eventually.

* * *

She sat in the hotel bath tub, soaking in some pleasant smelling oils and bubble bath, and tinkering away on her Omni-tool.

Sure, she may have bought the newest version, but that didn't mean she couldn't make it _better_.

She had been putting off sending messages to her family, who, oddly, hadn't even tried to contact her yet.

Arianna decided her brother and sister would be easier, and sent them the same message. She was almost positive her parents had at least tried contacting both of her older siblings, and told them about her "running away from home."

She sighed and popped a cherry into her mouth, chewing carefully, so as not to bite down on the hard pit, and started typing.

_Dear Steven and Sarah,_

_I'm sure you guys heard from mom and dad that I left home. Like you always said Steve, my stubbornness was either going to land me somewhere great, or in a ditch. It seems like it's gotten me the first._

_A man from the Alliance saw some of my work that I did on his ship, and he talked to some people and pulled some strings and got me an interview for this super-new prototype ship. The night I got the e-mail, I left home. I know I hurt mom and dad, and I know that it was pretty stupid of me, but I went anyways._

_I got to the HQ and the Chief Engineer and I talked, and walked around the ship. He let me look in the engine, and told me about all of the state of the art things about her. I can't say anything about it, or they'll court-marshal me. But anyways, he told me he was extremely impressed and that I got the job._

_I got the job! I can finally see some aliens! Whoop!_

_I go in tomorrow and start. We're going to be going over a lot, and learning how she works I guess. Then we head for the Citadel. You guys knew how much I wanted to see it._

_Everything is going great. I kind of guess I hope to hear from you guys, even just to hear your opinions. I love you, and miss you both. Maybe we'll run into each other in this big universe, eh?_

_Love, Arianna._

She closed the message and hoped it was enough. She hoped they would try to get back to her. Now was the hard part. She had to e-mail her parents. It was going to be quite a bit shorter, since they already knew what happened and where she stood on everything.

Plus, as childish as she knew it was, she was still mad at them. Mad that they treated her like a child, and tried all her life to keep her from doing what she really wanted to do. What she was _meant_ to do.

She took a mouthful of her soda and started another message.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for how I left. But if I had told you where I was going, or what I was doing, you would have done everything to stop me. Trust me; it's better this way. Hopefully, one day you'll forgive me._

_I got the job. It's on a beautiful stealth ship. I can't give you anymore details because she's top secret. I'm starting tomorrow, and we're leaving the next day to go to the Citadel. I'll let you know how everything goes soon._

_I just want you to know, this is what I've always wanted, and you guys have tried to take this chance from me. My dreams are coming true and it's of my own accord. Dad, you were the one who always told me that if I truly wanted something, I had to work for it._

_I've worked for this my whole life._

_I love you, and I miss you already._

_Arianna_

She wiped away the tears from her eyes. Whether they were from anger, hurt, or just missing them, she didn't know. She sent the messages and continued her bath, eating cherries, and drinking her favorite soda. She relaxed, and thought about nothing but the fact that her dreams were finally coming true.

This is what she was born for, damn it all.

* * *

**Next Chapter should be up within the next week!**


End file.
